This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Unlike fossil fuel, biofuel is produced mostly from photosynthetic plants, therefore it is a carbon neutral and sustainable energy form. How to efficiently breakdown lignocelluloses into fermentable carbohydrate monomers and oligomers is the bottleneck of economically producing cellulosic ethanol or other bioenergy products. We apply solution NMR to various switchgrass and their different fraction to monitor biomass content changes. Meanwhile, enzymatic hydrolysis is an efficient technique for depolymerization of plant material. We present a model of predicting the enzyme products of cornstalk by employing various 1D and 2D NMR combining with our MMCD database and R-NMR software techniques.